Issei Phoenix
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: Issei Phoenix is a High Class Pure-Blood of one of the remaining pillars. Older brother of Ravel but youngest son of the Phoenix household. With a strong peerage which is still growing and the powers of weapons and meisters on his side he is one of the up and coming Devils in the underworld.
1. Assignment

AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of my readers. This is a little gift from me to you. My latest story

Summary: Issei Phoenix. Youngest son of the Phoenix Household but older brother of Ravel. Watch as he heads to the human world to oversee Kuoh to protect his older brothers' bride to be. Powerful, non perverted Issei. Most of the characters will be using powers and traits from Soul Eater as most characters will be weapons, Meisters, or weapons who don't need Meisters.

Follows the anime a bit but like with most of my other fanfic will involve various other characters from other things.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine

Assignment

"Man this totally blows. Why did father have to give me this assignment. He knows I'd rather be doing my own thing than be cooped up in the stupid human world. There's nothing to do but be bored there. We have to completely hide ourselves from everyone or risk being exposed to the mortals who are unaware of the supernatural."

"I know that big brother but you don't have to keep bringing it up." said my Bishop and little sister Ravel. Like me she's a pure-blooded Devil and if she had wanted to she could've had a peerage of her own, but for some reason decided to join me instead.

"I'm well aware of that Ravel. You remind me every time. Speaking of reminding haven't you found someone for a peerage of your own yet. It must get pretty boring with just me and mine around since Raiser's an ass and the others are always busy."

"Not really. Like I said when I offered to join you, you out of everyone else are the only person who sees me as me and not as something else and don't anything more than what I have to offer. Anyone else would've looked at me differently or treated me differently because of my status as well as who knows how many other reasons. Besides considering that a good portion of your peerage is made of girls than I at least have someone who I can have a bit of girl time with."

I roll my eyes at the so typical answer. No matter how often I ask that question it's still the same. " Oh by the way where's the Rooks? There usually the first ones up."

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Maka said that she was going to go with Kid, _other_ _ **Bishop**_ _,_ and help train your other Rook Tsugumi so that she can bring out her full form. I told you when you found her and convinced her to join you after she ran away when she found out what she was that doing something like this would be tricky. She's still yet to bring out her blade and sharpen."

The thing is that through discovery into the vast dimensions of the multiverse the many different factions have found ways to recruit people of all sorts. Before I found a way to design my own inter-dimensional transport system I never would've thought I'd recruit a Shinigami, a halberd, and a Scythe Meister who can partially become one herself. They work together pretty well. Soul is definitely adjusting. He's more of an honorary member as he completely refused to join us but stuck by Maka's side in support. Though she is in a sense a weapon herself, she still uses and trains with Soul like they use to. I swear I spend more time literally staying away from Death's door and in an ironic twist of metaphors keep Death literally off my door.

Seriously for a guy who only talks through mirrors as even after all this time he can't leave Death City he really won't stop bothering me trying to officially work for him and his school. Aside from those three, well technically four, there are two others in my peerage including myself who are weapons. Shortly after traveling into that dimension I discovered that I had the ability to transform into a strange combination. In short I can become two weapons. Not turn into two at the same time but actually two separate weapons. I've only got one of them down but from what I've seen the second is a magical scepter. From consulting with Azazel on this it seems like I won't be able to transform into it completely but turn parts of my body into it much like my whole arm could become it or, my hand or knee for example would become its conductor which is an Onyx Diamond, which strangely enough also contained a blade in the butt of the staff. Go figure a sadist like me would gain the power of a weapon with destructive magical properties and a blade which could work as a sort of backup weapon.

My sort of main weapon on the other hand is a Gold Cutlass. I've found an interesting and very odd thing about all this. I can both become and completely materialize the cutlass itself. For example if either of the knights needed it I could transform into a cutlass and they could wield me as that is a part of my mutated knights traits. But I can materialize and use it myself into my hand. From what Death has told me that isn't possible, even Azazel has said the same things and whilst lazy at times if he puts a lot of study and effort into something he's almost an expert.

I'm broken out of my reverie by the entrance of my Queen, Asuna Yuuki. She like me can become and use a Rapier. Although unlike me she always it on her or within reach. She still won't tell me why no matter how much I ask her. Not sure why though. Can't say I blame her, to this day 3 years later I still have no idea how I met her.

Kid, Maka, Asuna, Ravel, and Tsugumi, at this point in time are my only peerage. Part of the reason I agreed to go to the human world is so I could find more peerage members and because of a few inside sources I heard that the place I'm being sent to there's supposed to be an arrival of someone who was once revered as the Holy Maiden will be arriving in town. This is perfect I must convince her to defect from the Fallen Angels side. I've already got the go ahead from Sirzechs as well as Azazel to deal with the traitorous Fallen who've sided with Kokabiel. The problem is about knowing when to do it. It might be easy considering that my clan is descended from the original Phoenix who fell into Hell. Phoenixes are seen much like the Angels as beings of life and rebirth. So even though we're Devils it might not be too hard to convince her.

"Asuna I want you to call everyone back in here. Tell them that there are some last minute details I'd like to go over before we depart."

"Right away master." she then uses a magic circle to teleport herself to her location since knowing them they probably picked somewhere pretty far to train at.

I sense what we're about to do won't be easy but it'll be worth it in the end.

Five minutes later Asuna returns with the others via magic circle.

"Alright guys we will be departing for Kuoh later tonight but for now I will be debriefing you. I have pulled some strings and have managed to enroll all of us at the base for the heiresses of Gremory and Sitri. We will be in the same year but different classes. Further details into that shall be given to us son our first day. Our jobs is to stay low for as long as possible and to keep an eye on Gremory for my idiotic brother as well as if the rumors are true her little Nekoshou. Also I want each of you to keep an eye out for possible Sacred Gear users which I can either bring in to the peerage or as supporters much like Soul, Liz, and Patty. Also I have an idea that might be useful for the talks in the future. As you all know because of my work with Ajuka has given me connections with the other leaders of the three factions as well as a few mythologies so I've been able to gain some inside information but that also means I have connections I can work so that if my plan goes the way I want it to then we might have a new player to add to this game. That is all for now. I want you all to pack and prepare for later. Dismissed." And followed by a chorus of 'Yes Master' everyone left to do as ordered.

With all this going on I'll be able to have some fun.

AN: This is the list of current peerage members. Will be updated when others are added. If anyone wants to complain I have this to say. _'Spoilers.'_

 _Issei's Peerage_

 _King: Issei_

 _Queen: Asuna_

 _Knights: N/A_

 _Rook: Maka_

 _Rook: Tsugumi_

 _Bishop: Ravel_

 _Bishop: Death the Kid_

 _Pawns: N/A_

 _Supporters: Soul, Liz, Patty_


	2. Chaos Time

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine**

Chaos Time

"Is everyone here? I'm not repeating or restarting this." After making sure both my peerage and supporters were there I began the debrief. "Here's the deal. My folks have ordered me to watch over the fiance of my ass of an older brother. Although in exchange we get free range of this territory. Unfortunately though since our base of operations in Shikoku is not yet ready we'll be stuck here for the time being. I hate having to do anything for my brother but an order from the head means I can't overturn. Point is though this will be a great chance for us to get some new members. Specifically a certain target I've had my familiar keep tabs on for the last three weeks. He's reported that four days from now she'll arrive in Kuoh. Your orders are to make sure she has absolutely no contact with Gremory, am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Ravel do you have the location?"

"Yes big brother I have it down. Mother and Father have given us a modern temporary home close to the school where Gremory and Sitri are located."

"Excellent. Let's get this done." With a flash of light we disappeared to our temporary home. Not realizing it until we were already gone but I had a strong feeling I wouldn't like what was ahead of us.

For some odd reason is that when we arrived we were half frozen. The circle was complete so we landed but we couldn't move from the waist down.

"Einz, zwei, drei. Hello kiddies it's everyone's favorite demon Mephisto. On orders from the Grigori I've come to officially come to join your team. You see with you fabulous highly advanced research and with your soon to be takeover of Shikoku I've grown interested."

"So the Grigori finally kicked you out huh."

"After all these centuries they banish me. Almost destroy one major city and they suddenly don't trust you."

"Alright Mephisto you can join. You'll be an invaluable asset. I can tell you've already worked things out with my folks so your cover is set up but even if they hadn't I can work things out with them. _Rise Mephisto Pheles and serve me as my Knight from now through eternity._ There you massive drama queen."

Just then a note appeared out of a magic circle telling me Mephisto has been set as our homeroom teacher at the school.

"Well Mephisto it looks like you've been demoted down to teaching normal things. It also says _Its Japan so Mephisto is allowed to dress in his usual crazy attire and be as usual of a nut job as he likes."_

"How dare you judge me." He angrily lunges at me but is held back by Kidd.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger. Everyone head upstairs and find your rooms and get yourselves situated. I'll order some takeout. Afterwards it's off to bed as we have to get up early especially you Mephisto, your a teacher now, sorta, you can't afford to be late."

"Right!"

That's one part of my headache gone but I know things are just gonna get worse especially with him here.

"Why do we have to be up so early. I'm dead tired. Couldn't we've just slept in. It's our first day and there's hundreds of students, it wouldn't matter if we were an hour or too late.

"See this is exactly why I ordered we be early. Quit whining Mephisto you're a teacher now. I had to make everyone get up early including myself knowing exactly what type of person you are. Showing up last minute is your caliber."

Grumbling along everyone just continued our trek towards the school. I saw the gates and as I was about to step through I find my path blocked with a sword pointed at my neck. "Guess subtlety is out of the question. You should know it's not nice to point weapons at me." I click my fingers and each of the Gremory team find themselves surrounded by sharp points. Knowing something like this might happen I ordered not to go full weapon form and go into intimidation mode.

I transform my arm into a blade as I feel an overhead strike coming. "Mephisto you're officially the worst peerage member ever. You didn't even move an inch as usual. I'm surprised that the Grigori kept you around this long with that laziness streak of yours." As I turn my head to look at him three demonic golemns appear and subdue the other members of the Sitri group who were about to attack. "I stand corrected."

"Right then. Gremory, Sitri I propose a little chat between kings. Don't worry I won't try anything. You've already seen that both of your peerages are no match for mine. Of course with Gremory that was expected but I expected so much more from you So-tan."

I hear a shocked gasp from her while I hear Mephisto not even trying to stifle a laugh at that nickname.

It took a while for recognition to cross her face. "Rias this boy, he's Issei Phoenix. Youngest son of the Phoenix clan and apprentice to the Maou Beelzebub."

"Yo." I slackingly say and click my fingers again giving the signal to release the peerages. "You know I was going easy on the both of you by just striking the swordsman in front of my who from my research I'm going to guess is named Kiba Yuuto and causing him to crash into about half of them and used precision attacks to take care of the others without too much effort but as a favor to a friend specifically Serafall I held back. You lot report to the principal and get whatever you need. Asuna take care of my part for me."

"Issei, are you sure you won't need me to sit in on this meeting?"

"Nope I'll be fine. Sona I suggest we head to your office as in about twenty minutes the students will start trickling in and precisely five minutes after that the perverted trio of this school will be stalking outside of your club room window and as you can imagine I don't want to be overheard."

"O-o-o of course." Said a stuttering Sona clearly flustered by how easily I beat the both of them and their peerages. I literally beat them by just standing there twiddling my thumbs.

With that we headed off to the Student Council Club Room with a worried Sona and a fuming Rias.

Student Council Room

"Keep your queens outside. No offence but I just don't trust having them in the room. Trust issues but you can't blame me growing up with an idiot like my older brother. Wait a second, what was the name of your stalker again? Saji Genshirou I think, I'm gonna have to ask politely to leave. I'm about to have an important discussion with your king."

"No way. Who the hell are you to just come barging in here and give me orders. I might not know who you are or what business you have with my king but aargh."

"You're misbehaving again Saji. For your information this young man is my guest. He's also a king from the house of Phoenix younger brother of the fiance of Rias. Leave now and stop embarrassing me or I'll punish you later."

With a sharp glare at me he left. As he was reaching for the door I grabbed his arm. "Down Dragon or I'll put you down."

With a confused look he left the room.

"Why is it that every member of your household is an expert at pissing people off." Growled an angry Rias. "Like Saji said all you've done since you got here is piss everyone off. I don't care who you are all I want to know is why you're here.

"That's precisely why I called this meeting. I've been sent here by my parents the Lord and Lady Phoenix and they have ordered me to watch over the soon to be bride of my older brother while my base in Shikoku is being built. I also peerage member hunting. This town is a hot spot for the supernatural."

"Anyways the reason I'm here is to tell the both of you to stay out of my way. Interfere with what I'm doing at all and I will use my authority in the underworld to end you. If you don't believe me ask yourself this, how did I stop that sword slash from touching me and not even get a scratch. Other than that I don't want any trouble. I'm just tryna have a normal time while I'm at this school. But if you're really concerned I'd have at least four people monitoring Mephisto at all times. He's not a threat to anyone, _for now at least,_ but he wanders off a lot. Like a lot. In fact I'll be surprised if he actually shows up at the principal's office this week. Point is don't interfere and if I catch a scent of your familiars near me in a stalking fashion then you'll pay. Same goes for peerage members."

After seeing the scared stiff looks on their faces and seeing that first bell would be in 15 minutes and knowing it'd take me 20 to find Mephisto as I sense he's left the premises I bow in a mocking fashion and leave.

If there's one thing I'm good at even more than science and magic it's causing chaos wherever I go.

I love my life.

Current Peerage:

King: Issei

Queen: Asuna

Knight: Mephisto

Knight: N/A

Rook: Maka

Rook: Tsugumi

Bishop: Ravel

Bishop: Death the Kid

Pawns: N/A

Supporters: Soul, Liz, Patty


	3. Dance with the Shikoku Yokai

**Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing you Recognize

Dance with the Shikoku Yokai

"It's been a week since we entered the school and already I miss my old job. My HQ is still being built and until then I'm stuck here undercover and I can't even use my title to intimidate the Gremory group since outside of the Maous no one is aware of it. When it becomes known it'll bring me a lot of prestige. But I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something.

"Big brother you're spacing out again. Did you forget that we have a meeting with the Shikoku Yokai leader."

"I groan as I realize that it was indeed what I'd forgotten. I'm not ashamed to admit it but it was an intentional forgetfulness.

"Right I have a meeting with Danuki today. Do I really have to go though? It won't be months before we'll even be able to glance at our base so why are we having a meeting about it now?"

"That is precisely why I scheduled it not big brother. Your reputation for being lazier than Falbium precedes you in most of the factions so in order to get things straight and set up with a potential ally this is very important. Besides if I didn't do this it'll have been at the minimum a century before you scheduled it.

She's right but she doesn't have to point it out.

"I wouldn't look so smug if I were you, find Asuna and tell her that both of you are coming with me to that meeting. As my second and my manager both of you have a duty to be there in such an important meeting. Hopefully today will be very fortuitous. You know why I need this meeting to go well. Us being stationed in Shikoku is no mere coincidence. This is to fix the rift between devils and yokai caused by the Neko purge. I don't expect to gather many followers but if and that's a big if, we'll make history with a move as big as this one."

"Yes brother."

"I wasn't joking. She's right when I said that I was dreading this meeting but that's because this meeting isn't about discussions and she knows that, this meeting will take about five minutes, ten at max. This isn't much in the way of peace talks but more prisoner transfer. Just as I've been tasked with watching over Mephisto I've also been tasked to handle some of the former members of Hagoromo Gitsune's group. Their current leader specifically Kyokotsu. She said that she was only observing before joining but there is no decision.

"Just once I'd like to be involved with something that won't cause me a mass headache. At least I'm getting a pawn out of this."

"What's taking that brat so long. I'd heard tales of his slacker lifestyle but this is ridiculous doesn't he realize how important this transfer is?"

"Calm down my son he'll be here soon. Don't forget you have a big part in this as well. Remember this is your punishment as well as hers for all the damage you've both caused."

"I know that. Stupid monkey."

"Now, now Tamazusa that's no way to address your father. Show him some respect." I say as I appear from my hiding place. I'd shown up ten minutes ago but decided to test his patience and see how long it'd last. "Alright Danuki I'm here let's get this transfer over with before the idiotic heiresses realize my absence from Kuoh. Hand over the prisoner. So I can leave."

"Master don't be so rude. I'm sorry Lord Danuki please forgive his rudeness."

"It's no problem Asuna, I'm well aware of the way young Issei works. But there's something I need to bring to the attention of each of you that I did not mention before. Today more than one prisoner will be transferred today. Not only will Kyokotsu but also my son Tamazusa as punishment for his transgressions against the Nura clan."

"There were two loud gasps of surprise from both Asuna and Ravel. I'm not that shocked as I half expected something like this to happen. "If you were planning to catch me off guard Danuki then you're sorely mistaken. I saw this coming from a mile away. Prisoners Kyokotsu and Tamazusa from this point on you both work for me. Since I want this done quickly I'll do this now. Kyokotsu and Tamazusa I summon these pieces and command you, from this point on you work and live for me. Now rise and join me as my knight and pawn."

"The pieces flew at them with such speed and force that it knocked them both on their butts. "Well that's over with. Anything else Danuki?"

"Wow you sure are blunt. No not really, just a warning to keep your eye out for a while. Things are starting to get heated up and with your impending move/takeover I fear you'll be heavily targeted my friend."

"There's nothing to worry about. If anyone comes after me I'll take them down just like I always do. As the future Reaper it's my duty to police the supernatural world. Get up you two and get ready for transportation."

"Groaning they head towards the circle Ravel prepared and we head back to our temporary base.

"Here's a sentence I never thought I'd say, 'I can't wait to go back to school on monday.'

"We land in the middle of the living room with the rest of the peerage there waiting for us. I'm guessing Ravel left a message telling them about the goal of the meeting and had them waiting in the living room for our return so they can meet their new peerage members. "Nice to see I won't have to do this more than once. Everyone these are our new members Tamazusa but he prefers to be called Tamazuki so call him whatever, and Kyokotsu. Show them the ropes and let them know their responsibilities as our newest Pawn and Knight."

With that I walked upstairs to let them get acquainted with everyone although knowing how the two of them acts I bet that by the end of the day I'm going to need a new living room.

"I open a magic circle on my palm as I call my teacher. "Yo Issei what's up? Need something?"

"You always assume that. But you're right I do. The transfer went as expected so I need suppressors set for yokai. Since we'll be heavily interacting with humans I need them to hold them back as even with magic without those suppressors they'll most likely end up annihilating the entire continent."

"You're so needy, you know that. But as you said I already expected you to call me with something like this so I already starting preparing something like this. They should be ready monday morning. Please be careful with these two, things will catch up soon, chaos will soon follow you wherever you go when word of your title gets out. Be careful after working together with you for so long you mean a lot to me you brat so don't go dying on me."

"Don't plan to master. See you when I do. I better get down there before they destroy the foyer. Laters. It's only gonna get worse from here I can feel it."

"With that I cut the connection as I hear a mini explosion. I sigh heavily. "It's a good thing I soundproofed the entire building."

"Do we really have to go to school with a bunch of puny humans? Lady Gitsune would never force me to go to a damn human school."

"That's why you're wearing that bracelet Kyokotsu, this is part of both of your punishments. Don't forget you work for me now and no one else. Besides I know of a way for you to have fun. Messing around with the shitty ruler of this territory. Gremory heiress. Besides if you stir up trouble at all I'll take that skull and smash it and have your snakes devour you whole."

It's a bit harsh but completely necessary as she's been doing this for three days and it's getting on my nerves. I already showed my strength to the both of them as they challenged me to a two against one duel.

"Hey look its the new kids."  
"Yeah its those students who challenged the student council."  
"Who're those two with them? Are they new students as well?"  
"Damn another guy to steal away the girls from us."  
"Damn you pretty boys go to hell."

I smirk at that as technically speaking we're actually from hell.

"Such impetuous humans. Can't they act civilized?"

"Just ignore those morons. I'll admit that I wouldn't get mad if you hurt some of them just don't kill anyone, but only if provoked. Although baldy and glasses over there are free game."

The two grew devilish smirks at that notion. I almost felt pity for the poor fools. I glance as I sense eyes on us. I smirk again as I see Sona and a fuming Saji watching us from the gates but keeping their distance knowing not to get too close.

"Kyokotsu do you see the stupid blonde over in the entrance? I want you to keep an eye on him. He's got Virtra inside him and I want him monitored. I can sense that's he's become more aware of the gear after our recent confrontation but if not properly watched he'll be a huge problem for us. Ravel send a message to both parties and set up a meeting for later today. I thinks it'll be a good chance to show off our newest members. Also of note I sense that the Red Dragon has awakened. It seems like it'd be rude not to say hello. Besides brother is supposed to swing by today so that'll make it even more fun."

Everyone gained a bit of a concerned look as they knew things would get violent. The two yokai may have done extremely bad things but after showing my true nature to them they don't know what to think about me, which is good because if I became predictable then things wouldn't be any fun.

It was after school and all was quiet in the O.R.C. Clubroom as a fuming heiress and team along with Sona, Saji, and her Queen were waiting for the arrival of her latest pawn and knight as well as Issei who had summoned them their for a pre meeting before the actual meeting begins.

"Where is that damn bastard. I can't believe that he keeps doing shit like this. Bossing us around as if he owns this place. Who does he think he is? I swear when he gets here I'll show him who's really in charge."

"I'll help you with that Buchou, that bastard is so arrogant and needs to be knocked down several pegs. So what if he's a king, he's nothing more than another weak devil especially after what I did to him earlier. Using my Sacred Gear I've been slowly absorbing his power. With all the time that's passed he'll be powerless. Ow. Kaichou why'd you hit me?" Saji groaned as after he finished his little tirade Sona having had enough of this ridiculousness punched him hard in the head slamming him into the ground.

"You were being stupid. Your plan clearly didn't work and when he gets here he might nearly kill you. I won't be saving you from your punishment but I can promise that there's a ten percent chance you'll survive. If you do there's your punishment from me afterwards." Sona got a sadistic gleam in her eyes that had Saji backing away in fear and crying in the corner. "As for you Rias stop your whining. It's not proper for someone of your station to be doing such a thing, even if it is already too late for you to save any face."

"Hear, hear my dear. You're absolutely right about this ape although there's no point in lecturing her seeing as she's already too far gone for it to do any good." Appearing from the shadows smirkingly at the too heiresses. "Now then where are your servants the main reason I requested this meeting is because I sensed that you'd sunk your claws into this generation's Red Dragon Emperor." She gasped at that information and as usual jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"Were you spying on me you damn YAKITORI." She screamed as the door opened and in walked to my surprise baldy. I think his name was Matsuda.

"Buchou what's this damn pretty boy doing here? Is he bothering you? I'll kill him." As usual giving me a death threat the second he enters the room.

"Wow spectacular both of you. As an old dog once said ' once again you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion.' Oh yeah that reminds me. Ain't this yours." I tug my arm roughly and flying at me comes the idiot Saji. His gear didn't effect me at all but I kept the connection on for this very reason. When he was an inch away I kicked him in the face and launched him out of the window. "Damn idiot for trying to use his gear on me. Oh yeah Matsuda I'd start running if I were you. Just so you know I'm not a lowly servant like you. I'm a pureblooded son of the Phoenix household. Each of the new transfer students are members of my peerage. Speaking of I'd start running. Two of them are very powerful yokai and while you weren't looking one used her powers on you."

Before he could say anything in retaliation he suddenly found himself unable to breathe and on the ground gasping for air as Kyokotsu was standing at the window next to the Saji shaped hole holding her skull and using it to strangle him. "Be grateful lowly perverted human that my new master has forbidden me from killing you. You won't die but you'll wish you will."

"Charming as always. Everyone this is Kyokotsu of the Kyoto Yokai who played a large part in the takeover attempt. Across from her is Tamazusa heir of the Shikoku yokai who after a transgression with a certain Nurarihyon now work for me. Now then no more violence let's all relax as we wait for my brother and this mysterious mediator to appear."

Growling and glaring they begrudgedly agreed while Matsuda passed out.

10 minutes later we were all drinking tea with Matsuda still unconscious and Saji having returned from a temporary dirt nap. We were getting sick of waiting when a circle appeared and out popped "You're five minutes late Bakaser. What took so long?"

"The final talks just ended and I was finishing up something. Also HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! Oh and also the mediator will be here soon, her master had a last minute errand for her." With that we waited once more with an annoyed Gremory trying to fend off an advancing Riser who kept putting his hand on her leg.

"I can finally breathe again. HUH! Buchou who is this sleaze ball?" A finally conscious but groggy Matsuda asked enraged by what he saw.

"He is Lord Riser of the Phoenix clan. Older brother of Lord and Lady Issei and Ravel. Sorry for my lateness." Out popped a gray haired woman with a french maid outfit.

"Grayfia I didn't expect you here. Guess that siscon of a Maou didn't think his sister would be safe with both me and Riser here so he sent his wife A.K.A. the Strongest Queen to guard her. I guess this means the final phase has been initiated."

Resisting the urge to scowl at me she dutifully answered. "Yes it has been decided. Since Rias won't stop fighting it has been decided that her fate will be sealed with a Rating Game. Do both parties agree to this term." After getting a nod from both of them she turned to me. "As her watcher do you think she's ready for this?"

Before she could protest that I had no say in this I replied "Nope. Excluding the perverted dragon choking on the floor," during the commotion Kyokotsu had resumed his torture "her peerage is still too weak and have no real battle experience. Give me ten days starting tomorrow to train them and on the eleventh day we'll have a fight. Anticipating this I invited some of my friends from the other factions to tag along and watch as well as a guest from another dimension since he won't leave me alone. They need this as they're so weak even Tsugumi can take them all on and she doesn't even have a blade yet."

"I don't need your help or your handicap I can take you on myself **BOOSTED GEAR."** Finally growing a pair he got up and tried to sound convincing. Although he was voicing they're teams thoughts we all knew they'd be instantly annihilated without my help.

"You're so pathetic. You are the weakest link and you'll just drag everyone down since a team is only as strong as its weakest link. And besides I have a full peerage and you don't." He snapped his fingers and out popped 15 girls to the surprise of no one who's ever met him. "Uh why is he crying?"

"The perv is obsessed with having a harem just ignore him." Truth to the matter he was in the fetal position behind the couch.

"Hah. You'll never have what I do." I put up a barrier just in time. "That's enough Bakaser no one wants to see that. The terms have been set and we're all in agreement the match shall begin in twelve days time see you down." With a nod both he and his team along with Grayfia left.

"Alright then that settles things. Be prepared for the next ten days of hell. Good luck hope you survive the experience."

With that leaving hopeless looks of despair we flashed out.

This'll be fun.

Current Peerage:  
King: Issei  
Queen: Asuna  
Knight: Mephisto  
Knight: Tamazusa  
Rook: Maka  
Rook: Tsugumi  
Bishop: Ravel  
Bishop: Death the Kid  
3 Pawn: Kyokotsu

Supporters: Soul, Liz, Patty


End file.
